Mesopotamian Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Mesopotamian Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the deities of Mesopotamian mythology. Consistent of *Akkadian Deity Physiology *Assyrian Deity Physiology *Babylonian Deity Physiology *Hittite Deity Physiology *Sumerian Deity Physiology Deities 'Anunnaki' *'Adad/Ishkur' **Aspect Separation (from Baal) **Sky Father Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Esoteric Lightning Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation ****Storm Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Aglibol' **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Esoteric Moon Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Trinity Force (w/Malakbel & Baalshamin) *'Ashnan' **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Amasagnul' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement *'Amurru' **Mountain Manipulation **Storm Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation *'Anu/An' **Constellation Manipulation ***Stellar Manipulation **Divine Lord Physiology **Enhanced Charisma **Heaven Lordship **Life Creation ***Deity Creation **Order Manipulation **Sky Embodiment ***Sky Lordship ***Sky Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology *'Attar' **Antelope Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Sky Manipulation ***Rain Creation ***Storm Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Baalshamin/Bel' **Aspect Separation (from Baal) **Heaven Lordship **Sky Father Physiology ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Sky Lordship **Trinity Force (w/Malakbel & Aglibol) *'Belet-Seri' **Desert Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Underworld Manipulation *'Dagon' **Agriculture Intuition **Divine Lord Physiology (a Lord of the Gods) **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Genie Manipulation (Marid's) **Guardianship/Enhanced Combat (Dagon becomes very "warlike" over what he protects) **Harvest Manipulation **Judgement Manipulation (a Judge of the Dead) **Land Lordship **Nature Enhancement **Quantity Manipulation ***Abundance Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sacrificial Power **Transcendent Merfolk Physiology ***Ichthyoid Manipulation ***Fish Physiology ***Ocean Manipulation ****Water Manipulation *****Life Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation (as Marnas) ***Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation *'Datin' **Justice Manipulation **Oath Manipulation **Prophecy Construction **Seer ***Extrasensory Perception ****Clairvoyance ****Divination ****Precognition *'Dumuzid/Tammuz' **Agriculture Intuition **Afterlife Traveling **Animal Manipulation **Enhanced Beauty **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ****Milk Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Spring Manipulation **Resurrection *'Enki/Ea' **Creation **Bodily Fluid Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Intelligence **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Genie Manipulation ***Genie Creation **Lake/River Manipulation **Magic **Ocean Manipulation **Trickster **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation *'Enlil' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Life-Force Generation **Spatial Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Ereshkigal' **Death-Force Manipulation ***Dark Arts ***Death Inducement ***Necromancy **Divinity Nullification **Earth Manipulation **Judgement Manipulation **Law Inducement **Psychopomp Physiology **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Geshtinanna' **Dream Manipulation ***Oneiric Cognition ***Oneiromancy ***Subliminal Messaging **Harvest Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation **Season Manipulation *'Gibil/Gerra' **Craftsmanship Magic ***Enhanced Crafting ***Enhanced Forging **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Forge Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Omniscience ****Absolute Wisdom ****Omnifabrication *'Gilgamesh' **Authority **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Strength **Transcendent Demigod Physiology *'Hušbišag' **Necromancy **Nether Manipulation **Psychopomp Physiology **Underworld Manipulation *'Inanna/Ishtar' **Combat Empowerment **Desire Manipulation **Divination **Divine Combat **Enhanced Charisma **Femininity Aspect Manifestation ***Beauty/Sexuality Embodiment ****Beauty Manipulation *****Supernatural Beauty ****Sex Deity Physiology *****Sex Specialist *****Sexual Inducement **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Heaven Lordship **Justice Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Lust Manipulation ***Meta Lust Inducement **War Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Isimud' **Flight **Multiple Faces **Supernatural Speed *'Ištaran'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I%C5%A1taran /'Gusilim'] **Divine Beast/Snake Physiology **Magic *'Kingu' **Darkness Manipulation **Dragon Physiology **Economy Manipulation **Underworld Manipulation *'Kisher' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Mother Goddess Physiology *'Kubaba' **Authority **Guardianship **Land Lordship *'Lahamu and Lahmu' **Constellation Manipulation ***Stellar Manipulation ***Zodiac Empowerment *'Malakbel' **Compassion Manipulation **Divine-Angelic Physiology **Plant Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Generation ***Solar Manipulation ****Esoteric Sun Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Trinity Force (w/Baalshamin & Aglibol) *'Mami/Ninhursag' **Deity Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Mountain Manipulation **Protection Embodiment *'Marduk' **Divine Combat **Divine Weaponry (bow & arrows, mace & net) **Enhanced Archery **Fire Manipulation **Guardianship **Judgement Manipulation ***Punishment **Lake/River Manipulation **Land Lordship (Babylon) **Plant Manipulation **Primordial Order Manipulation **Sky Deity Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation ***Divine Lord Physiology ****Authority ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation *****Air/Wind Generation *****Esoteric Wind Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ****Thunderstorm Creation **Supernatural Potential/Uniqueness **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Magic Lordship ***Omni-Magic ****Mana Manipulation **War Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Esoteric Water Manipulation ****Holy Water, Life Water & White Water Manipulation ***Water Generation *'Melqart/Milqartu' **Ocean Manipulation **Order Inducement **Plant Manipulation **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship **Travelling Empowerment **Supernatural Strength **Solar Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **Urban Manipulation **War Inducement *'Nabu' **Destiny Manipulation **Enhanced Intelligence **Literary Manipulation **Narration *'Namtar' **Curse Manipulation **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Manipulation ***Grim Reaper Physiology ***Necroscience ***Nether Manipulation **Destiny Manipulation **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation *'Nanshe' **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Clairvoyance ***Precognition ****Prescience **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Justice Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Prophecy Construction **Water Manipulation *'Nergal' **Bloodlust & Combat Empowerment **Death-Force Manipulation **Demon Manipulation **Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited) **Divine Combat **Divine Weaponry (Axe & Mace) ***Enhanced Axemanship & Clubmanship **Enhanced Mauling **Enhanced Strength **Fire Manipulation **Lion Physiology **Necroscience **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology (Noon & Sunset/Dusk) ***Solar Manipulation ****Dark Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Summer Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **War Manipulation ***Anger Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Ninazu' **Healing ***Healing Aura **Underworld Lordship *'Ningishzida' **Plant Manipulation **Snake Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Ninlil' **Air Manipulation ***Air Mimicry ***Wind Generation **Directional Lordship (South) *'Nishubur/Papsukkal' **Enhanced Combat **Flight **Guardianship **Supernatural Speed **War Manipulation *'Ninurta' **Air Manipulation **Guardianship **Harvest Manipulation **Healing **War Manipulation *'Nusku' **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Light Manipulation ***Light Generation **Purification *'Sarpanit/Erua' **Creator Deity Physiology (limited) ***Creation **Fertility Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Sex Deity Physiology *'Shamash/Utu' **Justice Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Truth Manipulation *'Sin/Nanna' **Afterlife Lordship (limited) ***Heaven Lordship ***Underworld Lordship **Animal Manipulation **Astrology ***Divination **Creator Deity Physiology **Divine Lord Physiology ***Authority **Divine Sight **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Hair/Stone Mimicry (Lapis Lazuli beard) **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Supernatural Intelligence ****Supernatural Wisdom **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Embodiment ***Lunar Manipulation ****Esoteric Moon Manipulation *****Pure Moon Manipulation ****Lunar Generation **Monetary Manipulation **Nigh Omnipotence **Seer ***Precognition **Vision Manipulation * Sirtur/Ninsun/Nintinugga ** Curse Manipulation ** Earthquake Generation ** Fertility Manipulation ** Flawless Healing ** Guardianship ** Life Breath ** Medical Intuition ** Plant Manipulation ** Potion Creation ** Storm Manipulation ** Sheep Manipulation ** Sheep Physiology * Tashmetum ** Hearing Manipulation *** Supernatural Hearing ** Holy Gift ** Prayer Empowerment ** Wish Granting * Ua-lldak ** Fertility Inducement ** Plains Manipulation ** Plant Manipulation *** Grass Manipulation *** Plant Growth *** Wood Manipulation 'Primordial beings:' *'Abzu' **Hibernation **Lake/River Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Swamp Mimicry **Water Embodiment ***Water Manipulation ****Water Form Manipulation ****Water Mimicry **Wetland Manipulation *'An/Anshar/Ashur' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Guardianship **Primordial Deity Physiology **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Ki/Ninhursag/Ninmah/Nintu/Aruru' **Earth Manipulation ***Ecological Empathy **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Nature Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Primordial Deity Physiology *'Mummu' **Enhanced Crafting **Intuitive Aptitude ***Mechanical Intuition **Knowledge Manipulation **Mathematics Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Water Manipulation *'Nammu' **Fertility Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Super Fecundity ***Life Creation ****Deity Creation **Ocean Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation ***Water Mimicry *'Tiamat' **Authority **Divine Beast/Divine Monster Physiology **Mother Goddess Physiology ***Fertility Embodiment **Ocean Embodiment ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Dark Water Manipulation ***Life Water Manipulation ****Life Creation *****Deity Creation ***Sea Monster Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ***Primordial Water Manipulation **Poisonous Blood **Power Bestowal **Primordial Chaos Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology 'Divine Demons/Dragons/Monsters/Spirits': *'Anzu/Zu' **Avian Physiology **Divine Beast Physiology **Fire Breath **Water Breath **Weather Manipulation ***Cloud Generation ***Storm Manipulation ***Wind Generation *'Asag' **Demon Creation ***Genesis Creation ****Spawning (with the mountains creating Rock Demons) **Demon Physiology **Enhanced Combat **Heat Aura ***Heat Generation **Mountain Manipulation *'Bašmu' **Constellation Physiology **Divine Monster Physiology **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Hydra Physiology **Poisonous Blood **Venomous Claws **Venomous Fangs **Venomous Tongue **Unnatural Size *'Humbaba' **Animal Manipulation **Enhanced Hearing **Fear Inducement **Fire Breath **Forest Guardianship **Giant Monster Physiology **Supernatural Condition *'Kulullû' **Divine Monster Physiology **Fish Physiology **Poisonous Blood **Water Manipulation *'Kusarikku' **Bovine Physiology **Demon Physiology **Guardianship **Mountain Manipulation **Poisonous Blood *'Lamashtu' **Divine-Demonic Physiology (limited) **Fertility Manipulation **Infertility Manipulation ***Infertility Inducement **Magic ***Dark Arts **Metabolization ***Blood Consumption ***Bone Consumption **Monster Manipulation **Snake Manipulation *'Pazuzu' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Alpha Physiology (of the wind demons) **Authority **Demon Lord Physiology ***Demon Manipulation (wind demons) **Famine Manipulation ***Famine Inducement **Guardianship **Insect Manipulation **Pestilence Manipulation **Prehensile Tail **Stinger Protrusion **Water Absorption ***Dehydration **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Ugallu' **Afterlife Traveling **Avian Physiology **Divine Beast Physiology **Giant Physiology **Guardianship **Lion Physiology **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Umū dabrūtu' **Divine Beast Physiology **Enhanced Combat **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation Associations *Arab Deity Physiology *Canaanite Deity Physiology *Djinni Physiology *Ghoul Physiology *Scorpion Men Physiology *Tannin Physiology Known Users Gallery IshtarMythology.JPG|Inanna/Ishtar (Sumerian Mythology) the goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, combat, justice, and political power. Mesopotamian-God Marduk.jpg|Marduk, the patron deity of ancient Mesopotamia. Gozer Ghostbusters.png|Gozer the Gozerian (Ghostbusters) Annunaki_(Gods).jpg|Anunnaki (Marvel) a group of Mesopotamian deities. Ishtar H.png|Ishtar (Valkyrie Crusade) Tiamat H.png|Tiamat (Valkyrie Crusade) Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat.gif|The Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of the fallen mother goddess of legend. Pazuzu.png|Pazuzu (The Exorcist) Inanna The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) Trisha (Ishtar).png|"Trisha" (Catherine), the human alias of Ishtar. Thomas Mutton Dumuzid.png|"Thomas Mutton" (Catherine), the human alias of Dumuzid/Tammuz. File:Baal-Hadad_(New_Earth).jpg|Baal-Hadad (DC Comics) File:Ishtar_001.jpg|Ishtar (DC Comics) File:Sala_Nisaba_002.jpg|Sala Nisaba (DC Comics) descendant and the new Ishtar. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers